degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheColdNeverBotheredMeAnyway
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CamilleA05 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CamilleA05 (talk) 06:54, January 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey, Murphy! It's good to have you back. I deleted as much as I could from all your past accounts but unfortunately, I can't edit the information boxes or erase entire contribution logs without doing it individually, which would take forever, but the rest is gone. I'm glad you're ready to come back and make some positive changes. You've never given me any trouble so don't feel bad. Good luck with everything! (: CamilleA05 ♥ dreaming of you 08:45, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I missed a few blogs! Okay, I went back and deleted those too. It might take a few minutes for the links to disappear from your previous accounts but they should be gone soon. If there's anything else you want taken care of, go ahead and let me know. (: CamilleA05 ♥ dreaming of you 20:00, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Whew, I'm glad they're all gone. It was my pleasure to help out and I hope to see you around here again in the future! Good luck and have fun! :) CamilleA05 ♥ dreaming of you 23:20, January 26, 2014 (UTC) re: Hey I'm really happy for you, Murphy. :D It sounds like you're headed down a bright path, and from here on things are bound to look up for you. Good for you for making these changes in your life. I did get your message on Tumblr, but I thought I'd just reply here considering I just saw your talk page message lol. Btw, I'm kind of a slow replier if you haven't noticed. Lol don't worry, I'm not ignoring you. I just have a REALLY hard time keeping conversations going. So you're planning on California? No more NYC? Either way sounds awesome. (Admittedly, California seems cooler than NY to me. :P) And about Degrassi, I don't think I can bring myself to quit watching, either. I want to, but I'm still hooked on the tenners at the moment. There's always something to keep me watching lol. Right now it's mostly Zig and Maya, but I'm also interested in Miles and Zoe. Just wondering, do you ship Matlingsworth or Zaya? :o On an irrelevant note, I noticed that you have a Frozen-themed account! That movie was so adorable. Groundbreaking, too. ^.^ The4thMisfit (talk) 20:45, February 4, 2014 (UTC) You have amazing aspirations! I LOVE writing, too. I'm not into screenwriting, though. Ideally, writing a novel is my dream goal. Doesn't seem likely at this point in my life, but it's still something I always have on my mind. Good luck with schooling, I know you'll succeed. You're strong-willed and you can certainly do this. :D About Matlingsworth/Zaya, I ship the former, too. Zaya is just WAY too unhealthy and dysfunctional. I used to be a Zaya shipper, though. Despite the fact that I no longer ship them, I still find myself captivated by their scenes together. They're just too interesting, lol. I would really rather them not happen though. Their history is far too tainted, and it would be an insult to Cam's memory. If they do happen sometime down the road though, there will be a small part of me that will get a kick out of it. I am interested in seeing how Zaya would play out in canon. I have to say, I LOVE Zig this season. Not as a person of course, but as a character. He's finally got complexity to him, and I love his antagonistic nature. He's the most interesting tenner to me. I love the continuity too, as you mentioned. I love how he's lashing out over Maya's rejection and choosing Miles over him. I feel like he's really troubled, though. Not just over Maya. He seems to be headed down a dark road, and I'm really intrigued. And about Frozen, LOL I felt the same way! I loved it without even seeing it solely because of the song "Let It Go". Then I watched it and fell even more in love. :P The4thMisfit (talk) 01:33, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey As always, its great to know that you're still okay. As for the therapy sessions, I think they're going to do you well and there is NOTHING wrong with acknowledging that you're in need of it. We all have issues. As for the wiki, just to avoid conflict, I advise you to only stick to ones that you're closest with. Of course, don't be rude or disrespectful to anyone else but still, I'd be happy to have you back. If not, I respect that too. Like I tell you everything, you deserve happiness and I want you to have it. Also, good luck when college time comes around <3. Thank you so much for reaching out! <333 Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 20:54, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Exceedingly glad to hear that we're still on good terms. :) I have always had nothing but respect for you as well and it's a relief to know that you don't have any hard feelings against me. I'm really glad that you are in such a good place with yourself and in your life overall right now that you can maintain an optimistic attitude despite your assertion that your life still isn't quite on track just yet. Don't fret though. It will be. You have the motivation and drive to make it happen. I have full confidence that this is going to be a great year for you. Anyways, yes, of course we can keep talking. I never renounced you as a friend. We're good. :) ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 13:53, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey!!!! :D Murphy I'm glad to see that you're back!!! I love your icon and username btw <3333! TXlonghorns1994 (talk) 16:26, February 5, 2014 (UTC)TXlonghorns1994 Hey I do apologize for the delayed response. Networking from an iPad slows me down some. If I'm going to be completely honest, I did kind of have the feeling that you developed negative feelings towards me. Exceedingly glad to hear that is not the case and you don't totally hate my guts, haha. I can most certainly relate to your experiences with friendships just falling apart for no actual reason. I too have burned many bridges over these last few years; especially when I started college and made a horde of new friends. I can't even count on my two hands the number of friends I drifted away from over these last few years or so, and with some of them it was because I didn't make enough of an effort to maintain the friendships either. Truthfully, I don't typically initiate conversations with friends first. I think that automatically gives people the impression that I don't want anything to do with them, when really I'm just simply waiting for them to pursue me. I don't even do this purposely; it's just a built-in inclination. I don't want people to feel as though they can't come to me or that I will shut them out if they do because that is the furthest thing from the truth. I'm just not an instigator, and I can't begin to express how many friends I have lost over that because I became too sidetracked with school or some sort of distraction -- it also doesn't help that I find touch texting a very tedious and bothersome thing to begin with, lol. But anyways, I'm getting off the beaten path here. It means a lot to me to hear you look up to me. I guarantee you that the feeling is mutual. As for the bullshit you got wrapped up into on here, I don't hold that against you. God knows, I'm knee-deep in angsty dramatic bullshit. There is not a single soul here (sans the trolls, pot stirrers, and sock puppet accounts) that I don't love here, don't get me wrong at all, but one thing I have learned over these last two years about this place is that it is a hotspot for heavy drama. I'm very sorry to hear that you were feeling so down on yourself in as little as only a year ago, but you seem to be in a much better place now and I am so happy for you. Ignore the assholes who go out of their way to try to bring you down. You're destined for great things and it won't be long before you see them all through. I'm very proud of you. <3 ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 05:38, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, Murphy. I know you're leaving this site and I totally respect that decision, but I just got this vibe that you don't like me very much and think I'm one of the people who talk shit about you. Now, I'll admit that I've said things in the past, but I can honestly say that I haven't said anything negative about you in months. I really gew to like you and I still think you're an intelligent and strong person. I just hope you don't have the wrong idea about me because I don't want you to get the wrong idea :( 02:48, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Um I think you just look for drama everytime you come on here. You say: Oh this is my last hurrah! See you never!" give it two weeks and your back claiming you're ignoring the bullshit then look! You're in it again. It's not the Murphy show. It's not oh I'll just stay to myself! Because YOU CAN'T DO THAT. Everything has to be about you! If someone ignores ONE post of yours, you make a big deal out of it. It's about time someone called you out on your bullshit. When you leave this time, make sure you keep to your word and don't come back. ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 02:51, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey I don't know if you still creep on here or not, but I haven't talked to you in a while, so I thought I'd shoot you a message and see what you're up to. How are things going for you? I hope just as well as they were the last time we talked. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 03:00, April 11, 2014 (UTC)